That Girl
by Aina Kurochiki
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki X Rukia Kuchiki Pemuda Populer X Gadis bangsawan
1. Chapter 1

Yohohoho Aina datang lagi nih...

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba muncul ide ini di kepalaku, jadi aku tulis aja deh daripada otak ni sumpek (?)

Untuk fic sebelumnya masih dalam proses, mohon kesabarannya..

Oke. Enjoy reading...

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Introduction:**

Kurosaki Ichigo. Pemuda tampan dengan sejuta pesona. Dia kini berumur 16 tahun, seorang siswa kelas XI-A, jurusan IPA di SMA Karakura. Memiliki wajah yang rupawan, rambut yang mencolok berwarna orange terang, membuatnya populer dikalangan gadis. Apalagi kakeknya Genryusai Yamamoto adalah kepala sekolah tersebut. Begitu banyak gadis yang mengantri ingin menjadi pacarnya, tapi sepertinya dia belum menyukai seorangpun dari gadis-gadis itu.

Lain lagi dengan tokoh utama perempuan dalam cerita kali ini.

Kuchiki Rukia. Gadis manis berperawakan mungil. Umurnya sama dengan tokoh utama pria hanya berbeda bulan kelahirannya saja. Siswa kelas XI-F, jurusan IPS di SMA Karakura. Gadis yang sangat cuek, dingin dan anti sosial. Gadis manis dari bangsawan terhormat di Karakura ini, memiliki iris mata yang indah –violet-. Gadis yang diyakini seratus persen belum pernah bermake-up diusianya yang sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship etc.**

**Pair: IchiRuki.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Romance ga kerasa, gaje etc, etc...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada saat istirahat berlangsung, Ichigo tidur menyandarkan kepalanya di meja pojok ruangan perpustakaan. Disana hanya ada dua pasang kursi-meja yang dipisah dengan bilik yang tidak tinggi. Biasanya dia selalu sendirian disana, karena tempatnya yang jauh dari rak buku, dan juga tidak strategis membuat meja itu jarang ditempati. Ichigo selalu tertidur disana akhir-akhir ini, karena jam tidurnya kurang cukup gara-gara mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk. Tempat itu adalah tempat favoritnya. Tempat yang digunakan jika ingin menyendiri, atau untuk tidur sepuasnya tanpa diganggu oleh orang lain.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang duduk disampingnya, tanpa menimbulkan suara. Bahkan gadis mungil tersebut tidak peduli, ada seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur disampingnya. Dia hanya duduk, bergeming, membaca buku yang dipinjamnya.

Tak beberapa lama Ichigo terbangun. Dia meregangkan tangannya yang pegal, karena digunakan untuk menumpu kepalanya di meja. Dia menengok sekelilingnya, dan spontan kaget mendapati ada seorang gadis disampingnya. Ichigo menatap gadis itu tanpa berkedip, terheran karena biasanya meja disebelahnya tidak pernah ditempati.

'A-apa dia hantu?' batin Ichigo sedikit takut. Apalagi udara disana sangat dingin membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

Merasa terus ditatap oleh pemuda disampingnya, gadis itu menoleh. Mendapati ekspresi ketakutan di wajah Ichigo, gadis itu mengeryitkan alis.

"Aku manusia, bukan hantu." ucap gadis itu datar. Ichigo tersentak, dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, bingung harus berbicara apa.

Karena terus ditatap seperti itu, Rukia merasa risih.

"Kalau tidak ada keperluan lagi sebaiknya kau pergi! Hanya mengganggu!" ucap gadis itu dengan nada dingin.

Nyuuut..

Ichigo merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan gadis itu. Ketika hendak membalas perkataan gadis itu, dia malah sudah berdiri dan melangkah pergi.

Sebuah kertas jatuh di lantai ketika gadis itu berjalan. Ichigo yang melihatnya, hendak memanggilnya. Tapi, gadis itu telah menghilang dari pandangan Ichigo.

Ichigo melongo.

'Di-dia hilang?' Ichigo merinding. Tapi dia tetap memungut sebuah kertas yang jatuh tadi. Ternyata itu adalah kartu perpustakaan milik gadis tadi. Ichigo menertawakan kebodohannya, karena terlalu paranoid menganggap gadis tadi adalah hantu.

Ichigo membaca kartu tersebut, disana tertulis:

_**Nama: Rukia Kuchiki**_

_**Kelas: XI-F, IPS**_

_**NIS: 14011504**_

'Oh, jadi namanya Rukia' batin Ichigo. Entah kenapa bibirnya membentuk lengkungan keatas, dengan sendirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awalnya Ichigo tidak peduli dengan gadis itu, tapi lama kelamaan dia jadi penasaran. Jadi dia mengorek informasi tentang gadis itu. Gadis yang dua minggu ini selalu dia temui di perpustakaan. Gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Meski selalu duduk bersebelahan, tapi mereka tidak pernah sekalipun berkenalan, apalagi mengobrol satu sama lain. Mereka hanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Ichigo yang tertidur tanpa peduli gadis disampingnya. Sedangkan Rukia yang membaca dalam diam, tanpa memperdulikan pemuda yang selalu tidur pada jam istirahat di meja itu. Bahkan tidak ada sekalipun niatan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Biasanya Rukia pergi begitu saja, ketika Ichigo sudah terbangun.

Tapi siang ini Ichigo bertekat untuk berkenalan dengan gadis yang telah membuatnya penasaran. Jadi dia tidak tidur. Dia duduk disana membaca buku, sambil menunggu gadis itu. Beberapa menit kemudian Rukia datang dengan membawa buku. Dan duduk disana seperti biasa. Tapi dia sedikit heran melihat Ichigo yang sedang membaca buku, tidak tidur seperti biasa. Tapi dia hanya acuh, dan mulai membuka buku yang dia pinjam hanya untuk dibaca di perpus, karena kartu perpustakan miliknya telah hilang sekitar dua minggu yang lalu.

Ichigo menutup buku dan mulai duduk menyamping, menatap Rukia.

"Ehem!" Ichigo berdehem untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari Rukia. Tapi Rukia tetap bergeming.

"Apa ini milikmu?" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjukan kartu berwarna biru, diangkatnya sejajar dengan muka Rukia supaya gadis itu bisa melihatnya.

Rukia menoleh dan kaget, karena kartu miliknya berada pada tangan pemuda yang kini sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Waktu itu jatuh ketika kau sedang berdiri, jadi aku memungutnya." Sebelum Rukia melontarkan pertanyaan Ichigo sudah menjawabnya terlebih dahulu, seakan tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk dan mengambil kartu itu dari tangan Ichigo. Dan kembali membaca buku, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Hei, kita sudah sering bersama disini tapi kita tidak pernah berkenalan. Kalau begitu, perkenalkan, aku Kurosaki Ichigo. Kelas XI-A jurusan IPA." Ichigo tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya, meminta jabat tangan dengan Rukia. Rukia menoleh dan wajahnya tetap datar. Melihat itu Ichigo terheran.

"Kau tidak mau berkenalan denganku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Bukankah kartu perpus milikku sudah kau baca, jadi kau sudah tahu namaku kan?" tanya Rukia kembali berkutat dengan bukunya. Mendengar itu, Ichigo menurunkan tangannya.

"Iya sih, tapi kan tidak afdol rasanya kalau tidak berkenalan secara langsung." Ichigo menggaruk belakang kepalanya padahal dia tidak berketombe.

"Kuchiki Rukia." ucap Rukia tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dipegangnya.

"Ckckck ternyata benar gosip yang beredar, kalau kau gadis yang sangat dingin!" ucap Ichigo dengan nada santai, sedikit mengejek.

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa ingin berkenalan denganku?" ucapan Rukia benar-benar sedingin es.

"Hanya memastikan kalau kau benar-benar putri bangsawan Kuchiki." ucap Ichigo.

Rukia kaget, secepatnya dia menoleh kearah Ichigo. Tapi pemuda itu malah berdiri, dan melangkah pergi begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan maksud dari ucapannya tadi.

'Huuh' Rukia mendengus kesal.

"Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!" gumam Rukia.

**To Be Continued...**

Ini baru permulaan jadi belum ada permasalahan yang terjadi,

Oke, pantaskah fic ini dilanjut?

Oh ya, untuk fic Aina yang sebelumnya mohon sabar menunggu ya readers

Readers: emang ada yang nunggu?

Hahaha Author kepedean...


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 is Coming...

Mohon maaf jika cerita Aina gak memuaskan..

Untuk fic sebelumnya masih dalam proses, mohon kesabarannya..

Oke. Enjoy reading...

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Introduction:**

Kurosaki Ichigo. Pemuda tampan dengan sejuta pesona. Dia kini berumur 16 tahun, seorang siswa kelas XI-A, jurusan IPA di SMA Karakura. Memiliki wajah yang rupawan, rambut yang mencolok berwarna orange terang, membuatnya populer dikalangan gadis. Apalagi kakeknya Genryusai Yamamoto adalah kepala sekolah tersebut. Begitu banyak gadis yang mengantri ingin menjadi pacarnya, tapi sepertinya dia belum menyukai seorangpun dari gadis-gadis itu.

Lain lagi dengan tokoh utama perempuan dalam cerita kali ini.

Kuchiki Rukia. Gadis manis berperawakan mungil. Umurnya sama dengan tokoh utama pria hanya berbeda bulan kelahirannya saja. Siswa kelas XI-F, jurusan IPS di SMA Karakura. Gadis yang sangat cuek, dingin dan anti sosial. Gadis manis dari bangsawan terhormat di Karakura ini, memiliki iris mata yang indah –violet-. Gadis yang diyakini seratus persen belum pernah bermake-up diusianya yang sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship etc.**

**Pair: IchiRuki.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Romance ga kerasa, gaje etc, etc...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyaa...Itu Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Lihat-lihat! Dia tampan sekali!"

"Kereeen!"

"Senyumannya sangat manis!"

Teriakan para fans Ichigo menggema disepanjang koridor, ketika sang pangeran –bersama dua pemuda disampingnya- berjalan menuju kelasnya.

'Brukk'

Oh lihatlah, bahkan ada yang sampai pingsan melihat Kurosaki Ichigo. Sang pangeran sekolah. Tidak hanya sedikit yang tersipu malu ketika melihat senyuman yang terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Sebaiknya kau menjadi actor saja, Kurosaki. Aku yakin kau akan sangat populer nantinya!" seorang pemuda berkacamata berujar dengan nada mengejek. Uryu Ishida pemuda tampan yang sangat jenius.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Ishida." Pemuda berambut hitam cepak di samping kiri Ichigo, ikut menimpali. Mizuiro Kojima, pemuda yang tak pernah absen memegang handphone di tangannya.

"Urusai!" Ichigo sedikit kesal mendengar omongan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Mereka kini sudah berbelok menuju kelasnya yang sudah sangat ramai. Ketika sudah berada di dalam, semua mata tertuju pada pemuda-pemuda tadi yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian di SMA Karakura.

Ichigo berjalan menuju ke bangkunya yang berada di pojok belakang, dekat dengan jendela. Apalagi kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua, menyebabkannya dapat melihat pemandangan di bawah. Lebih tepatnya, pemandangan sebuah taman sekolah, dengan beberapa bangku yang berada di bawah pohon. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesosok gadis yang sedang duduk sendiri disalah satu bangku. Ichigo terus memandanginya sambil bertopang dagu di meja.

"Ichigoooo..." seorang pemuda berambut coklat –sedikit keriting- hendak memeluknya. Tapi dengan sigap Ichigo menangkup muka pemuda bernama Asano Keigo itu. Detik berikutnya Ichigo mendorong tubuh Keigo, sehingga menyebabkan Keigo terjungkal.

"Hieee kau jahat sekali Ichigo!" Keigo menangis dengan lebai-nya. Semua teman kelas Ichigo tertawa menyaksikan peristiwa itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat Kurosaki?" tanya Ishida. Menyadari Ichigo tadi sempat memandang ke luar kelas.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ichigo bersikap acuh. Dan mulai mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dari tas.

Keigo, Mizuiro dan semua teman kelas Ichigo, berbondong-bondong melongok ke luar jendela. Penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat oleh Ichigo. Tapi tak ada apapun disana.

"Haaah" Secara serempak semua menghela nafas, kecewa. Dan mulai kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

"Gadis tadi, Kuchiki Rukia. Bukan?" tanya Ishida. Berbisik kepada Ichigo yang duduk di sampingnya. Ichigo terlonjak kaget.

"K-kau melihatnya?" tanya Ichigo sedikit salah tingkah, karena ketahuan memandang gadis dari bangsawan Kuchiki itu.

"Aku punya mata, Kurosaki. Tentu saja aku bisa melihatnya." Ishida menjawab dengan dingin, sambil sesekali memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Ya tidak heran sih, mengingat kau punya mata empat." Ichigo berkata dengan santai.

Ishida hendak membalas ejekan Ichigo yang ditujukan padanya. Sayang, sensei yang mengajar sudah masuk ke kelas. Menyebabkan Ishida hanya bisa menggeram kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di kelas XI-F, kelas Rukia Kuchiki

"Lihat-lihat aku punya jam tangan baru loh? Kemarin pacar ku yang membelikannya." Cewek berambut merah keunguan berujar bangga. Menunjukan jam cantik berwarna ungu kepada teman-temannya.

"Wah, cantik sekali. Kau benar-benar beruntung Riruka." Semua gadis mngerubungi Riruka sambil terus memuji-muji jam tangan baru milik Riruka Dokugamine. Kecuali Rukia tentunya, dia hanya diam duduk di kursi sambil membaca buku. Dia memang tidak pernah mau berbaur dengan teman-temannya.

'Dasar gadis-gadis kurang kerjaan.' Guman Rukia. Dia cuek saja dengan kehebohan teman-teman kelasnya.

"Eh, kalian tahu Kurosaki Ichigo tidak?" gadis di samping Riruka berujar. Entah siapa namanya Rukia bahkan lupa.

"Tentu saja, dia anak 2 IPA 1 kan?"

"Iya, dia bulan lalu memenangkan pertandingan basket bersama timnya. Dia keren sekali waktu memasukan bola ke dalam ring. Apalagi rambutnya yang basah, uwoo sumpah dia sangat seksi."

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali aku tidak melihatnya." Gadis yang lain saling menimpali perkataan temannya.

Lama-lama Rukia merasa risih, karena mereka mengganggu konsentrasinya dalam membaca.

Dia berdiri dan...

'Braak!' tiba-tiba dia memukul meja dengan tangannya. Semua siswa dan siswi di kelas spontan menoleh ke arah Rukia.

Rukia tak acuh dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Kuchiki kau mau kemana, sebentar lagi sensei masuk kelas?" tanya salah satu siswa laki-laki.

"Toilet!" Rukia menjawab dengan nada dingin, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang.

"Dia sombong sekali." Ujar salah satu siswi.

"Iya, menyebalkan. Mentang-mentang dia anak bangsawan dia bersikap seperti itu." Tambah siswi yang lain.

"Ck memangnya apa yang dia banggakan. Sudah pendek, menyebalkan lagi."

Teman kelas Rukia berbisik-bisik membicarakan Rukia. Bahkan Rukia masih dapat mendengarnya ketika dia sudah di luar kelas, tapi dia tetap tidak peduli dengan teman-temannya yang menjelek-jelekan dirinya. Semua itu sudah biasa dia dengar.

Meski dalam hatinya sangat sakit mendengar semua itu. Dia berusaha untuk tetap tegar, dan tidak menunjukan kesedihan di lubuk hatinya kepada orang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulaaang!" teriak Rukia ketika sudah berada di Manshion Kuchiki. Dia berjalan di sepanjang koridor rumahnya. Melihat Ukitake Abarai, kepala pelayan keluarga Kuchiki, yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan ayahnya. Rukia berlari mendekatinya.

"Apa Tou-sama sudah pulang?" tanya Rukia tanpa basa-basi.

Ukitake mengangguk sambil tersenyum menyambut Rukia.

"Beliau sudah ada didalam." Mendengar itu Rukia langsung mengetuk pintu geser yang ada di depannya.

"Masuk."

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, Ukitake membukakan pintu dan Rukia langsung masuk begitu saja. Dia berlari dan langsung menghadap ayahnya yang sedang duduk di kursi tempat yang biasa untuk bekerja.

"Tou-sama. Kenapa tidak mengabariku dulu kalau Tou-sama sudah pulang?" Rukia duduk di depan ayah tampannya –Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Bukankah Renji sudah mengabarimu?" tanya Byakuya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas-berkas di tangannya.

"Emm iya sih tapi..."

"Istirahatlah. Rukia!" perintah Byakuya memotong perkataan Rukia.

Rukia hendak protes tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Baiklah, Tou-sama."

Rukia pamit dari hadapan Byakuya. Dia berjalan menuju pintu geser ruangan itu dengan wajah menyiratkan kekecewaan.

'Sreeek'

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan wajah Rukia yang keluar dengan tampang sangat lesu. Di sana sudah tidak ada Ukitake, sang kepala pelayan.

Beberapa meter dari tempat Rukia berdiri, terlihat Renji Abarai, anak Ukitake sedang memerintah pelayan yang lain untuk menata perabotan yang terlihat baru dibeli. Rukia yakin ayahnya membeli itu semua di Singapura, tempat yang kemarin dikunjungi ayahnya, dalam rangka pekerjaan.

Rukia berjalan cepat menuju ke tempat Renji. Pemuda itu tidak menyadari Rukia yang kini sudah berdiri di depannya, dengan tampang yang sangat mengerikan.

"Renji..." panggil Rukia. Renji menoleh dan...

'Takk!'

"Aduh kenapa kau tiba-tiba memukul kepala ku, Rukia!" teriak Renji tidak terima.

"Baka! Itu salahmu sendiri, kenapa kau tidak mengajakku menjemput Tou-sama di Bandara!" teriak Rukia tidak kalah keras.

Renji melongo mendengar penuturan majikan mugilnya.

"Bwahahahahaha!"

Sedetik kemudian dia tertawa sangat keras. Membuat Rukia cemberut sebal.

"Berhenti tertawa, baka!" bentak Rukia sambil melotot. Tapi itu malah membuat Renji tertawa semakin keras.

'Duak!'

Rukia menendang betis Renji karena sangat kesal, bawahan sekaligus sahabatnya itu terkadang sangat menjengkelkan.

Renji berjongkok memegangi kakinya, meringis kesakitan. Renji hendak protes tapi Rukia sudah berlalu dari hadapannya. Meski kepala nanas merah –Renji- itu kesakitan, tapi dia masih sempat-sempatnya tersenyum.

'Ckck dasar pendek' gumam Renji sambil tersenyum.

Nona mungilnya memang kadang bertingkah seperti anak-anak dan juga manja, dibalik sikap dinginnya itu. Tapi itu hanya berlaku di dalam Manshion Kuchiki, terutama ketika berinteraksi dengan para pelayan. Dan juga tidak berlaku di depan Byakuya Kuchiki. Jika sudah di luar, jangan harap dapat melihat sisi lain dari Rukia. Yang nampak hanyalah sikap angkuh, dan dingin dari seorang putri bangsawan Kuchiki, sekaligus anak pemilik Kuchiki Corp.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku menyukaimu, Ichigo!" seorang gadis cantik berujar dengan mantap. Dihadapannya berdiri seorang pemuda tampan, berambut orange seterang senja.

"Hah?" pemuda itu begitu terkejut dengan perkataan gadis cantik di depannya.

Keadaan di sekitar sangat sepi, dikarenakan hari sudah menjelang sore. Keheningan menyelimuti dua sosok tadi, untuk beberapa saat.

'Wuss'

Angin berhembus lumayan kencang. Menyebabkan rambut mereka bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah angin.

"A-aku..." Ichigo terlihat gugup, bahkan membuat lidahnya kelu. Bibirnya tiba-tiba terkunci rapat, tak mampu meneruskan ucapannya.

Gadis di depannya menunjukan senyuman termanisnya.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Ichigo!" tegas gadis itu, sekali lagi.

Ichigo menggaruk belakang kepalanya, entah kenapa dia jadi salah tingkah.

Gugup, bingung, itulah yang sedang dirasakan Ichigo saat ini.

"Ehem." Ichigo beredehem untuk menetralkan kegugupannya sendiri.

Dia membalas senyuman gadis itu, dengan senyuman yang sangat tulus.

"Aku..."

**To Be Continued...**

Udah update kilat nih, apakah ada yang berkenan untuk review?

Lanjutkah?

Romance dan konflik belum nongol, mungkin chap depan...

Oke, arigatou buat yang sudah nyempetin review..

Jaa nee...


End file.
